


Duo d'attaque

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [450]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: FC Bayern München, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Obsession, Possibly Unrequited Love, Self-Esteem Issues, rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23513221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Phil doit être parfait pour jouer avec Robert, il doit le comprendre.
Relationships: Philippe Coutinho/Robert Lewandowski
Series: FootballShot [450]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 3





	Duo d'attaque

Duo d’attaque

Phil n’est pas sûr de comprendre pourquoi il se retrouve tout d’un coup en Allemagne, mais tant que ce n’est pas désagréable il ne dira rien. Il doit se relancer et montrer que son transfert à Barcelone n’a pas été catastrophique, pour pouvoir y retourner brillamment. Il a le choix pour jouer sur l’aile gauche ou en Cam, même si jouer ailier n’est pas ce qu’il adore, mais il saura avaler ses regrets pour s’améliorer. Le progrès ne peut que fonctionner comme ça. Il apprend à connaître ses nouveaux coéquipiers pour cette saison, il n’est honnêtement pas déçu de les avoir rencontrés, ils sont… Sympas. 

C’est surtout avec Lewandowski qu’il sympathise, parce que le polonais a fait plusieurs pas vers lui, au sens propre comme figuré, pour le saluer. Ils vont jouer ensemble, il doit forcément apprendre ses habitudes pour l’aider à marquer le plus possible. Il ne doit pas échouer. Il lui parle le plus possible pendant les entraînements pour le cerner, il saura être là pour lui, pour être le joueur tant attendu. Phil regarde son corps, ses mouvements quand il court, quand il dribble ou marque, il doit tout connaître de lui pour l’épauler comme on le souhaite. C’est peut-être trop, mais pour lui ce n’est pas assez, pour être technicien il faut aussi apprendre, pas seulement jouer. Phil sera prêt pour le match face à Schalke, ou n’importe quel match où il sera titulaire, il montrera que ce qu’il travaille entre son corps et sa technique n’est pas qu’une façade. Ils formeront un vrai duo d’attaque.

Fin


End file.
